Burter/Princevegeta's version
Considering this character's age, as well as it being in a beta state, it's no wonder why Burter does not work properly with anything after DOS M.U.G.E.N. Issues ranging from palette problems to awkwardly placed hitboxes damages the character's quality, assuming if it had any quality to begin with. It's creations like this that make you remember why Dragon Ball characters got such a bad reputation back in the day. ) |Image = File:PVBurterPort.png 120px |Creator = Princevegeta |Downloadlink = Andromeda Free |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Burter is a six-buttoned character who seems to have its punch and kick buttons inverted ( , and are kicks while , and are punches). It uses the and buttons to activate a Power Charge. All of Burter's crouching and aerial attacks are identical to each other, resulting in the lack of variety in a lot of the its attacks. For some odd reason, all of the character's aerial attacks can knock an opponent down. It also seems as though its crouching attacks are all OTGs. Burter does not have any way of throwing opponents, either, limiting the character's arsenal. There doesn't seem to be a way to combo any attacks with this character in the slightest. All of Burter's basic standing attacks seem to be rather clunky, and have no means of being able to combo any of its punches and kicks together, as they are too slow to connect together at once. The sluggish pace of these moves also goes to its crouching and aerial attacks, virtually making it impossible to perform one combo with the character. The only combos that can be achieved with Burter is within some of its special moves without the player actually having to do them. One of the main problems with this character is with the insane damage input most of its attacks can do. A good example is Burter's special1 Hyper, having the possibility to deduce a third of a average character's Life (ex. Kung Fu Man), despite the fact it only needs 1000 Power to activate it. Not helping matters is with many of the wonky hitboxes, making it hard to actually land a hit on Burter without getting close to it, providing an unfair challenge to some. Its probably thankful that a lot of the character's Special attacks need to be performed up close to connect with an opponent, hindering its full potential of being more powerful than it already is. Some of Burter's attacks have next to no use for them, such as its fly Special, as you cannot attack opponents while flying. Burter does not have a custom A.I., meaning that it will attack at random intervals, as well as using its Power Charge quite often in battle, resulting in it becoming an easy target. However, with many of the character's attacks dealing a huge amount of damage, combined with the fact that the wonky hitboxes and its small size can make it hard for Burter to get hit, it can throw some off-guard. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} + | + again to stop flying| }} || }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Brawl Mugen Burter And Ernie Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by Princevegeta Category:Characters made in 2000 Category:Characters with a Power Charge